For example, a vehicle is mounted with various electronic devices and electric components. A wire harness is used for transmitting power from a power source, such as a battery, and a control signal from a control device and such to these electronic devices and the electric components.
The wire harness includes an end provided with a connector for connection with the electronic device or the electric component. The wire harness is formed of a plurality of electric wires bundled together, and an end of the electric wires is connected to a terminal fitting housed in said connector.
The terminal fitting is formed by blanking and shaping the metal plate, and thus an edge of the terminal fitting is sharply pointed. Thus, when the terminal fitting is inserted into the connector and housed in the connector, it is possible that an inner side of the connector is cut and damaged by the edge of the terminal fitting.
Given this problem, a terminal fitting preventing damage to an inner side of a connector has been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). As shown in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7, a terminal fitting 101 shown in Patent Literature 1 includes an electric contact portion 106 formed into a tube-like shape so that a mating terminal is fitted thereto, an electric wire connection portion 109 to which an electric wire is connected by crimping, and a cap member 103 inserted into the electric contact portion 106 and provided at a distal end of the electric contact portion 106.